Network resource management addresses the need for ensuring that a particular network has appropriate resources to provide a customer with an intended quality of service. Current networks support different types of applications with different service requirements. Some applications require very strict commitment regarding resource availability for some or all of the corresponding traffic components. For example, services supporting applications that use audio and video components, along with mission critical tasks, particularly need a reliable system that ensures compliance with a service level agreement (SLA). When an application is first provisioned, the subscriber and service provider may agree on the average rate (and burstiness) of data transmission over the link. As long as the customer fulfills their part of the contract and transmits packets according to the SLA, the service provider attempts to deliver them in a timely manner.